But I Was Just About To!
by Mysterious-Teen-Blogger
Summary: Beca wants to propose to Chloe. What could possibly go wrong?


First Bechloe fic. I love this ship, I'm just trash. I had to make a new section to my fanfic page for it, as I suspect this will not be the only Bechloe fic I will write… just wanted to point out that tehkinki is a wonderful dum-dum that I was taking to recently and you should check him out!

But… I Was Just About To!

Beca's POV

Beca and Chloe have been together for 4 years now. Beca never thought marriage was important, she thought her parents had ruined it for her forever, until she was with Chloe. The way Chloe always points out married couples with kids and subtly says 'that could be us someday' or 'oh my god you would be such a good mom' makes Beca's heart flutter more than she will ever admit. Not to mention that every time someone brings up marriage and Beca brushes it off, she can see the disappointment in Chloe's eyes. It kills her to see those bright eyes full of sadness, so Beca entertained the idea, and she realized very quickly that she liked the idea. A lot. She wanted to propose to Chloe, she wanted to be able to call Chloe her wife, she wanted to share a last name with the woman she loves, she wants to maybe one day have a family with her. Beca _wants_ this, so, _so_ badly, so after a couple months of just thinking about it, she started planning it. She needed help, so she called her friends. The only people in LA who she called friends were Fat Amy, Jesse, and Staci and Aubrey, who come as a pair or not at all.

"Yo short stack, what's going down? Besides you and your lady." Fat Amy raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Amy, I… I need your help." Beca could already tell that this was a bad idea, but she did need help, and she didn't really want to ask Aubrey and Stacie because if she asked Stacie, she would tell Aubrey because she tells Aubrey everything, and Aubrey would tell Chloe because she tells Chloe everything. Why Stacie decided to date Aubrey of all people, Beca will never understand. So, she nixed asking Stacie for advice. She figured that between Jesse and Fat Amy, Jesse was the better option, but Fat Amy was one of her girl friends, so she asked her first. She's meeting up with Jesse later to ask him just in case.

"Well, you've obviously come to the right place. What am I helping with exactly?" Beca sat down on Amy and Bumper's couch, which in hindsight probably wasn't the best idea. Ew.

"I… I want to propose to Chloe. I just… need an idea on how to do it." Amy sat up faster than Beca had ever seen her sit up before.

"It's about time short stack! Alright so, here's what you do…" After an hour long conversation which entailed importing several illegal animals, and a hang glider over a volcano, Beca left Amy and Bumper's place heading toward Jesse's. Beca knocked twice on Jesse's door and it swung open a few moments later.

"Becaw! What's up?" Beca came in and fell onto the couch.

"Jesse… I need help."

"Oh, okay with what? What's going on?" Jesse sat down looking concerned.

"I… I want to propose to Chloe. Figured you would have a good idea or two with all of your movie knowledge." Jesse's face brightened significantly. Beca couldn't have been more grateful that after a year of terrible dating, she and Jesse remained the best of friends.

"Congratulations Bec! I can't believe you are actually gonna do this! Well, the most important thing would have to be the ring, right?"

"I got it." Beca pulled the box out of her back pocket and showed it to Jesse.

"It was my moms before the divorce… I had the stone changed to one that matches Chloe's eyes. And I got it engraved."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure I guess." Jesse picked it up, it was a silver band with the bright blue stone in the middle. The engraving on the inside read 'Our Love Is Titanium.' Jesse laughed when he read it, the shower thing from college still cracked everyone up.

"I think it's perfect Becs. I think anyway you do it will make her happy dude. And I know you're not one for romantic gestures. Let's try and figure something that screams 'Beca effin Mitchell-Beale', huh?" Beca's eyes went wide and she smirked at Jesse.

"What?"

"I have an idea. It's perfect. I… I got to go Jesse. Thanks again man!" Beca grabbed the ring and pocketed it as she ran out the door. Beca went straight home, Chloe has parent teacher conferences after work today, so she won't be home until late. Beca has all day to work on this, though it will probably take her a little while to get it perfect.

Beca was still working when she heard the door open. She scrambled to save her file and close it and open something else before Chloe inevitably came into her studio. She just barely managed to get all that done when two arms wrapped around her from behind. She took her headphones off and turned in her chair.

"Hey. How were your conferences?" Beca pulled Chloe into her lap and ran her fingers through the red locks.

"They were great! I always love meeting parents, they always look so proud of their kids." Beca could see the longing in Chloe's eyes. She loves kids, she really does. Beca can't wait to propose to this ball of living sunshine.

"What about you? What did you do today babe?"

"Oh you know. The usual." Beca gestured to her computer which was forgotten when Chloe came in.

"Ooooh, what're you working on? Can I listen?"

"Nope. It's not ready yet." Beca smirked at Chloe who was fake pouting with her bottom lip pushed out.

"Pleeease?"

"Nope. I'll show you when it's ready." Chloe huffed.

"Fine. What did you have for dinner? I know it's late but I'm starving."

"Oh shit, what time is it?" Beca pulled Chloe's phone out of her back pocket and checked the time. It was already 7.

"Holy shit. I didn't even realize it was this late. Guess I'll be joining you. Pizza?"

"Yay!"

Beca groaned as she woke up. She had been up late watching Chloe sleep. She always looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. It should be illegal for someone to look so good while they sleep. Beca got up and made coffee. Chloe is already gone by the time Beca wakes up in the morning, since Beca pretty much works from home. She grabbed her coffee and made her way into the studio to continue working on her project. She put her headphones on and let herself get totally taken over by the music. She weaved the songs together, making the perfect mix. She worked all the way until lunch time. She grabbed her phone, with the new mix on it, and drove to the café in town. She listened to the mix while she planned the perfect date to take Chloe on this weekend. She figured she would just wing it, she's stressing herself out over this. She grabbed lunch for her and Chloe and drove to the elementary school Chloe works at. She went to the front office to sign in, she learned that one the hard way.

"Hey Shannon." Beca greeted the lady who runs the front desk as she signed her name in the stupid book and put her visitor's pass on her thigh.

"Hey Beca! Nice to see you again, she should be in the teacher's lounge in about…"

"10 minutes til her class has lunch, right? Mind if I just wait in there?" Beca stops by about once a week with lunch for Chloe. She loves being with Chloe and can't stand being at home alone, not that she would admit to missing Chloe though.

"Of course not. Go ahead." Beca smiled and went to the teacher's lounge. She noticed a couple of the teacher's in there were staring at her, probably because of her appearance. She was wearing skinny jeans, a black tank top under a red and black flannel, ankle boots and her 'ear monstrosities.' With her normal heavy eyeliner and mascara. She maintained her 'alternative, moody teenager' look from college. One of the teacher's came up to her.

"Hello. Are you lost?" Beca smirked before she laughed.

"I know I'm short but I didn't think I would actually get confused for a student." The teachers in the lounge looked confused.

"I'm meeting one of your colleagues, if you must know. Shannon said I could just wait in here because I still have like 10 minutes before her class has lunch." Beca decided that was all the explanation they deserved and slipped her headphones on with her mix for Chloe. She turned the music off when she spotted red hair coming into the lounge. She was facing away from Beca, so she snuck up behind her. Beca walked up right behind Chloe and tapped her shoulder. Chloe spun around and smiled brightly before hugging Beca.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Figured I'd bring you some lunch." Beca handed her the bag and they sat down at the table. Beca drank her soda while Chloe ate, and they discussed how her day was going so far.

"So… Some of your, colleagues, don't like me I've noticed."

"What do you mean? Everyone likes you Beca." Chloe's voice oozed sarcasm.

"Ha ha. No seriously, they asked me if I was lost. I laughed at him, I hope I didn't get you in trouble or anything."

"You laughed at him? What did he look like?"

"I mean, he asked if I was lost, Chloe. I told him that I know I'm short but not short enough to be confused for an elementary school student. Seriously! Kinda tall, middle age, bowl hair cut. Told him I was waiting for one of his colleagues, oh, shit, that's him coming up."

"Hello again, Miss…"

"Mitchell. I'm sorry I didn't get your name the first time teach." Chloe kicked Beca under the table as she turned to face the other teacher.

"Scott, this is Beca. Beca this is Scott. Turner." Beca stuck her hand out to him with an unamused expression.

"Beca." He shook her hand.

"Scott Turner. So you were waiting to meet Miss Beale I see?"

"Yeah, so?" Beca really can't stand it when people do this.

"You two must be very good friends then, seeing as they let you in the staff lounge." Beca closed her eyes, focusing very hard on not making a bad impression on the people Chloe works with. She ground her teeth as Chloe answered before she could.

"Not that our relationship is your business, Scott, but Beca is my girlfriend."

"Oh. I was unaware that you were…" Beca ground her teeth harder, staying her tongue. She needed to keep it together for Chloe's sake.

"Seeing someone? No, I don't usually talk about my personal life at work. Oh, shoot, lunch is over in a few minutes. Thank you for lunch Beca. Love you." Beca stood up, her demeanor changing instantly.

"No problem Chlo. Love you too." Chloe gave her a chaste kiss and left for her class. Beca lagged a little, waiting for Chloe to leave before she did. Beca sighed as she made her way to the office to sign out. Beca signed out and got in her car, the anger from that stupid asshole still swirling inside her. She slammed her hands on her steering wheel in frustration. 'I wonder if it would have been different if she had a wedding ring on?' was Beca's thought as she drove home, listening to the mix for Chloe. When Beca got home, she planned out the perfect idea for tomorrow night, since it was Friday, while she did the laundry. Chloe hates laundry, and Beca hates dishes, it works out well. Beca also vacuumed their bedroom and cleaned the living room with the mix for Chloe playing. When she heard the lock turn, she fumbled with the remote to switch the mix off.

"Bec? I'm home!" Beca has always loved doing this to Chloe, no matter how many times she's done it. Beca came to the door with her hair pinned up, wearing an apron and rolling the vacuum. She looked like a 50's housewife.

"Oh, welcome home dear!" Beca said it with a fake southern accent, fighting the grin. Chloe laughed, like she always does.

"That really never gets old, does it?"

"Nope. Not as long as you still laugh at it." Beca took the apron off and unpinned her hair while Chloe took her heels off, kicking them somewhere near the door.

"Hey Becs? Are you doing anything tomorrow?" _Well I was gonna ask you out._

"Don't think so why?"

"Well, you are now."

"Oh really? And why is that, Miss Beale?"

"Because I am taking you out."

"Are you asking me on a date?" Chloe swatted her arm playfully.

"You dork."

"Your dork."

"Mhmm." Chloe smiled at Beca.

"Well, what are we doing? I need to know how to dress, Miss Beale."

"Shorts and a shirt is fine."

"Shorts, really?"

"Yes. Shorts. Jeans will not be acceptable." Beca groaned.

"The things I do for you, Chloe Beale."

"Oh, you love me."

"Yes, yes I do."

"Chloe, why are we at the beach?" Chloe parked the car and got out. She opened Beca's door and pulled her out.

"Because! Walks on the beach are romantic!" Beca grumbled and subtly checked that she had the ring in her pocket, in case tonight felt right. Chloe dragged Beca down to the beach. They walked hand-in-hand for about 10 minutes before Chloe dropped her hand and walked in front of her, effectively stopping her.

"What?"

"Beca… I love you. I love you so much I don't even understand it sometimes." Beca looked confused while Chloe continued talking.

"These last 4 years have been the best of my life. And we've had to deal with a lot of crap, I think, from people like Scott. People who don't understand, and I want nothing more than to be able to make them shut up about it!"

"Uh, okay?" Beca was still confused. Chloe took both of Beca's hands in hers.

"You're my world Beca. You mean everything to me, and… I wanna spend the rest of my life with you." Chloe got down onto her knee and pulled out the box.

"Beca no middle name Mitchell, will you marry me?" Beca grinned and broke out into laughter. So hard she fell to the floor next to Chloe. Beca opened her eyes enough to see Chloe looking incredibly hurt, and she stopped laughing really fast. Chloe had tears streaming down her face.

"No, Chloe no don't cry!" Beca cupped Chloe's face with both hands, wiping the tears with her thumbs.

"You don't understand Chloe. My parents… they ruined marriage for me. I've never believed in the system or whatever of marriage." Chloe bit her lip and nodded.

"No. Let me finish damn it. I didn't believe in it, until you and I were together. Every time you would point at a family and say that it could be us… I realized that I like, want it. So bad." Beca dropped Chloe's face and grabbed her phone. Taking her headphones off her neck and putting them over Chloe's ears, she played the mix she made for Chloe, it was Beca singing.

" _Saturday morning jumped out of bed_

 _And put on my best suit_

 _Got in my car and raced like a jet_

 _All the way to you_

 _Knocked on your door_

 _With heart in my hand_

 _To ask you a question_

' _Cause I know that you're_

 _An old fashioned man_

 _Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life_

 _Say yes, say yes_

' _Cause I need to_

 _Know_

 _You were trouble when you walked in_

 _So shame on me now_

 _Flew me to places I've never been_

 _Til you put me down, oh_

 _Now I'm kneeling on this cold hard ground_

 _Oh, oh, trouble, trouble,_

 _Oh, oh, trouble, trouble_

 _And the saddest fear, comes creeping in_

 _That you never loved me, or us, or anyone, or anything, yeah"_

Chloe slid the headphones off as Beca reached into her back pocket.

"See, Chlo, what you don't understand, is that I was gonna ask you. So it was funny when you did it first." Beca opened the box and Chloe started crying again.

"Please don't cry. I hate it when you cry. Chloe no middle name Beale, I'm not very good with words, or feelings and shit. But I do know, that I love you. And that I'm in love with you. I want to be able to tell people that the gorgeous red head is my wife, and I want to have aca-babies with you. And that I want to be with you forever. So… will you marry me Chlo?"

"Oh my god, yes!" Chloe hugged Beca, far too tightly in her opinion, but they were kneeling in the sand so they just lost balance and fell over. Beca somehow managed to get them both sitting and grabbed Chloe's hand.

"Before I put this on, it has a thing on the inside." Chloe grabbed the ring and looked inside. Chloe's eyes started watering again.

"Please don't cry." Chloe smiled through her tears.

"They're happy tears silly. I love it. Can I ask why it's blue though?" Beca's face turned 50 shades of red.

"I, uh… saw it in the ring store and it uh… reminded me of your eyes… or something like that." Beca scratched her head and laughed nervously. Chloe draped her arm around Beca who was sitting beside her and kissed her cheek as Beca leaned into her side.

"I love it." Chloe grabbed the ring she got for Beca and put it on after Beca put Chloe's ring on for her.

"This'll be a great story some day right, Mrs. Beale-Mitchell?" Chloe turned her head to look at Beca.

"Yeah, it will. I like the sound of that. Is that mix you played me the one you've been working on and trying to hide?"

"What? Psh, Noooo."

"Thank you. I love you Beca."

"I love you too Chloe."

"Sooo, Aca-babies huh?" Chloe teased. Beca groaned and playfully slapped Chloe's arm.

"Yeah, someday."


End file.
